


Relief

by zeenanigans1983



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenanigans1983/pseuds/zeenanigans1983
Summary: Y/N only knows one way to de-stress and that's by touching herself while thinking of one super serum enhanced soldier with the most expressive blue eyes she'd ever seen.Problem is, she thinks Bucky doesn't like him in any way, shape or form.She's going to find out after a mission gone sideways.





	Relief

"Activate privacy protocol, FRIDAY."

The AI monotonously complies in her barely there but discernible Scottish lilt and a few soft buzzes and whirs follows, effectively telling Y/N that her request had been done. 

It is at this moment where she lets it all out in one long drawn out scream of frustration and utter longing.

The day began predictably enough, a standard mission briefing after their 7am breakfast had everyone quietly and efficiently shuffling around to prepare for a simple recon mission over some obscure European country that was rumored to be a rising HYDRA base. While the rest of the Avengers had been resurrected from Thanos' snap, there had also been remnants of those that were part of the SHIELD/HYDRA faction that had been brought back too, and it was a group that they found was on a slow but methodical rise. Steve decided they needed all hands on deck to ensure every nook and cranny of this facility has been properly accounted and therefore planned for.

Y/N was shoving the last of her weapons on the remaining empty pockets of her tac suit when a super soldier passed by her, the side of his torso ever so lightly brushing over her shoulder. She fought a gasp at the fire she felt at the contact. When she looked to the side, she found him looking at her somewhat curiously before turning on his heel and walking away.

Bucky Barnes had always been an enigma to her ever since Steve introduced them seven years ago. As soon as he took her hand she was a goner. It was hard for her not to fall for his impossibly bluish-green eyes, the strong set of his jaw and the low drawl of his Brooklynite accent he had managed to keep despite years and years of brainwashing by HYDRA. She couldn't believe how she could feel so strongly about someone who barely spoke three words to her when she was around. It was as if he was purposely avoiding her like the plague and she could never figure out why. 

 

Y/N finally stopped screaming after what felt like hours, her spent body falling to the floor in a heap as sobs began to escape her hoarse throat. She would have never forgiven herself if Bucky got himself hurt because of her. The recon mission went awry somehow and the Avengers found themselves warding off nearly twice the number of operatives than them. Y/N was just recovering from fighting off five insurgents when her senses picked up someone from behind. Had Bucky not been a few feet from her, her head would've been blown to smithereens on the snowed ground. He was able to jump in front of her and block the bullet with his metal arm. Her body shivered not from the cold, but from the way his flesh arm pushed her so he could use his body as a shield to protect her while his metal arm deflected the bullets aimed at her.

She could still feel his warmth despite his tac suit and she stifled a moan at remembering the feel of his hand touching the small of her back. Gathering herself, she quickly made her way to the bathroom, stripped off her gear and stepped under the shower to wash off the grime of their mission and to relieve herself of the dull ache in her belly that began to form as soon as her mind drifted away to images of one serum enhanced soldier touching her in ways she knew would never happen. 

Within minutes, Y/N was a panting and spasming mess under the jets of warm water as she chased her release. A soundless scream had her mouth gaping open as an intense orgasm pummelled through her, making her knees weak. She gasped out his name as warm liquid trickled out of her throbbing cunt, onto her hand and down her thighs.

For a few seconds, Y/N let the water fall unabashedly behind her, the splashing sounds dueting weirdly but relaxingly alongside her heavy breaths. She'd touched herself before, but never the way she just did moments ago and she finally let out a groan at the absurdity and nearly felt pathetic at what she had been doing.

She didn't know what else to do to decompress after stressful missions especially if Bucky was part of them. The attraction she felt for him, she knew, was never to be reciprocated and touching herself while gasping or breathing his name as she climaxed was the only relief she knew she could allow herself to. 

She could very well pity herself, but she was so far gone that she could care less anymore. If she was never gonna have Bucky then she felt justified that she at least has her imagination satisfying her need at some acceptable level. 

 

"Hey," Steve greeted her the following morning. "You really always just disappear like that after we come back from missions huh?" 

Y/N just smiles at her leader before pouring herself a cup of coffee. She takes the barstool seat opposite him, taking a sip before responding. 

"How long have you known me, Cap? 7 years? And you still keep asking."

Steve lets out a light laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry, it's just...I wouldn't be saying this if it was just me noticing."

Y/N's shoulders straightened up a little at Steve's words. He usually doesn't venture into talking about personal stuff with her, but right now it seemed like the conversation was going that direction. She couldn't help the next few things that came out of her mouth. 

"What the hell are you talking about Steve?"

"He's gonna kill me for this," Steve mutters worriedly while stroking his beard. "Bucky actually asked for you after you've uh, well, disappeared."

Y/N's breath caught in her throat. Rogers must be kidding.

"Don't shit with me Cap," Y/N says in a warning tone. Even if she hasn’t said anything, Steve had always noticed the split second lingering looks she threw Bucky’s way or the way her shoulders slightly stiffen whenever he’s in close proximity to her. Steve knew. He had always known.

"I'm not, Y/N. It's not like you're making it hard for him not to wonder." 

"He shouldn't," Y/N spat back. "He couldn't even say 'hi' to me when we see each other down the halls."

Steve leaned forward and rested his chin over his hand while regarding the enhanced woman in front of him. "I've known Bucky since we were kids, if I remember it correctly, he clams up so hard if he likes a dame a lot. He can hide it from anyone else, but definitely not from me."

"Again, Steve, stop fucking with me," Y/N scoffed. "Bucky doesn't like me. And it's better for my sanity that it stays that way."

"Ah so you do like him!" He pumps his fist in the air. 

Uncharacteristically, Steve grins at Y/N mischievously before finishing his drink and leaving her alone in the kitchen, mouth agape and still confused as to what just happened.

"Fucking hell," she groaned and let her head drop with a loud thud on the marble counter.

 

"That's because you leave before you can even work up the balls to say something to her!"

Bucky grunted as the dumbbell nearly slipped out of his hand. He put the weights back on the rack and shot Sam a look that said 'stop or I'll make your life miserable'. It was hard enough that he liked Y/N so much but can't do anything about it; Sam had to badger him every day to remind him of the opportunities he'd been missing. His mind wandered to her big, brown eyes and wondered how it would be like to look straight into them. She always seemed so guarded to everyone. ALMOST everyone but Steve. He knew her the best, having saved her from HYDRA's clutches years ago. The most she got from her was a clipped 'thank you, James' when he blocked several bullets from smashing her skull during the last mission they were in together. He could still remember the headrush he felt when he shoved her behind him to protect her. The scent of her hair became embedded in his brain, hints of rose and vanilla. It was the closest he'd ever been to her and he'd gladly taken it than have nothing at all to accompany his thoughts of her. 

He had long accepted the fact that all he'll ever be to her was a teammate, nothing more, nothing less. 

He opened his mouth to say something back when Steve came striding in the gym with a triumphant grin on his newly shaven face. 

"Well at least one of us ain't sergeant grumpy pants," Sam said and sat on the floor. "Wut up, Cap?"

"Well," Steve began but withdrew a tentative breath. Bucky kept moving around the gym while Sam got up and eyed the blonde curiously. When Steve still didn't say anything, Bucky came back to his side and smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for, punk?"

"Just fucking say what it is you came here to say, jerk," Bucky responded, annoyance evident in his voice. Sam just stood there watching the little exchange between the long time friends amusedly.

"I may have something to reveal about Y/N," Steve finally said. Bucky immediately tensed up while Sam's grin grew wider.

 

Another day, another mission gone to shit. It seemed like every time Y/N had to join one it goes sideways. She huffed a breath and sprinted back to her room as soon as the quinjet allowed them to get out. Behind her, Steve and the rest of the team exchanged worried looks as they watched the raven haired woman disappear inside the penthouse. 

At the onset, Bucky was secretly glad he wasn't part of the recently concluded mission but was on the edge of his seat as soon as things started going out of his teammates' control. He may have broken an armrest or two when he heard over the comms how Y/N came so close to getting hurt once again. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Clint's voice crackled over telling the team she was fine with just a few scratches.

He scrambled from his seat to meet the team at the hangar when someone bumped his shoulder. He could recognize that whiff of scent from anywhere.

"Y/N!" He called out. She looked back at him and his swore he could feel his chest clench at the sight of her tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes. She quickly turned back around and continued to her room, the door slamming so hard it could have been heard on the entire floor.

 

Y/N slumped to the floor as soon as the door closed behind her. She could not believe she almost jeopardized the mission. Again. Lately she'd been beginning to feel she was becoming more of a liability to the team than a contributor and an asset. The last thing she wanted was to let everyone and Steve down but despite her best efforts, she kept doing so. 

Bucky not being there only provided her a small relief. At least he wasn't there to see her screw up again.

Her stomach clenched at the thought of him. Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, she then got up and raced to her ensuite bathroom, carelessly stripping along the way, leaving a trail of discarded clothes and underwear in her wake. In her haste, she forgot everything she usually does before relieving herself—door was left unlocked, room not sound proofed and the bathroom door left ajar.

 

Bucky and Steve hugged as soon as they both saw each other in the common room. Bucky looked at his best friend, forehead creased with unspoken questions Steve knew.

“I know, we hate seeing her be so down on herself. She in her room?” Steve asked to which Bucky nodded.

“Do you think I could…”

“Talk to her? It wouldn’t hurt to try, Buck. Just…just don’t come on too strong, I know how she is, just be careful.”

Bucky nodded with a determined set on his jaw. He only knew too well how she felt as he had to experience being rescued by Steve time and time again when he was still under HYDRA’s influence. He knew better now that no matter what he did, shit happens. He could only hope Y/N would let him see that she was a good teammate no matter what happens in the field.

 

Y/N groaned in pleasure as she slowly sank in the warm sudsy water on the bath tub. She began scrubbing away the dirt and filth of the mission, feeling herself slowly relax. When she was satisfied she was clean enough, she drained the water and filled it up again just above her breasts. Making sure her pillow was steady behind her head, she leaned a little back, spread her legs and began touching herself sensually from her trembling lips, to her nipple hardened breasts, her quivering stomach and finally down to her sweet spot. She closed her eyes and immediately saw the one person she wanted to touch her the way she just did.

His usually bright greenish blue eyes were a dark shade of azure as he regarded her with unbridled lust. Y/N’s fingers brushed her clit at this vision making her gasp in surprise that she was already so sensitive even before she began. She continued circling her sensitized nub with her middle finger, occasionally drifting down to her folds to find her getting wetter, and not just because of the water.

“Yes, mmm please…I need you…”

Y/N felt unexpected tears from her eyes as she continued to touch herself while thinking of Bucky. The pent up frustration from the missions and her unrequited feelings collided, overwhelming her with emotion.

She nearly screamed when she finally inserted two fingers inside her shuddering walls as she felt it squeeze them almost instantly. Her stomach began to clench slowly as she continued to pump herself to get to the release she had been craving for.

 

Bucky was just about to knock at Y/N’s door when his super soldier ears picked up something sounding like a cross between a whimper and a cry. He tried with the doorknob, his eyes widening to find it open as he could always hear her lock it after closing it hard. He called out for her but there was no answer, making him decide to come in. As he made his way to her room, he could see items of clothing on the floor until it ended with her black satin panty at the edge of the door of the en suite bathroom. His breath hitched when he saw the door slightly open. His brain screamed at him to turn around and leave Y/N alone, but his heart was pounding in his chest with the need to see her. He instructed FRIDAY to enable the privacy protocol before he soundlessly made his way closer to where he could hear Y/N moaning and whimpering.

Nothing could have prepared Bucky at the sight that would come across him. Y/N was chest deep in the bathtub, her hardened nipples peeking out of the clear water. Her back was arched so far off the bathtub wall as one hand continued to pump her vagina while her other fingers were vigorously circling her swollen clit. The sounds coming out of her mouth shot straight to his groin, making him instantly hard. He was thankful he was wearing his cotton track pants, allowing him to feel less constricted. He palmed himself through the fabric in time with her moans, careful enough not to moan himself at the sheer beauty of Y/N pleasing herself. He could tell she was close as she sucked in one last breath before screaming out.

“Oh god, B—uckyyyyhhhhh!!!”

Bucky nearly came in his pants when he heard her scream his name. He couldn’t put into any coherent thought the relief he felt that apparently, after all this time, Y/N felt the same way he did.

 

Y/N’s entire body shook as the orgasm she desperately sought finally came, making her vision white out. She gingerly removed both her hands and grasped the sides of the bathtub as she let her breath even out while she came down from her high. Instead of a satisfied grin, another onslaught of tears threatened to come out of her eyes. She opened them and pulled her knees to her chest to let herself cry. Just as she was about to cross her arms over her knees, two strong ones took gentle hold of them, making her gasp in surprise. She still felt weak due to her orgasm, unabling her to fight back. She whisper-screamed after looking up to see Bucky looking at her through hooded eyes.

“James…what—what are you doing here?” she finally managed to ask.

He ignored her question and instead pulled her up and out of the tub until she was standing in front of him in all her naked and dripping glory. She felt like a goddess as his eyes devoured every single inch of her. When he was done eye-fucking her, he took her right hand and let it touch his hardened length. The both of them gasped. 

“What am I doing here? What I should have done the first moment I realized I had feelings for you, doll.”

Bucky dipped his head down and crashed his lips on Y/N’s gaping ones for a kiss years in the making. Her lips were soft and warm. She tasted even better than in his imagination, causing him to moan against her mouth.

"Too..many..clothes," Y/N said breathlessly in between kisses. Bucky grinned over her lips and pulled his shirt first, tossing it carelessly behind him followed by his track pants and boxers. He caught her hands once again and brought it to his now freed erection.

Bucky began trailing kisses from the side of her neck as he let Y/N stroke him. 

"Feel what you do to me, doll?" he mumbled in between kisses. She dares a light squeeze and Bucky hisses sharply while his hips push a little forward. It took all of his self control not to cum right there and then. 

Y/N couldn't believe it. She was sure as the sun rises everyday that this will never happen; Bucky naked pressed all over her body, Bucky's lips worshipping every inch of her skin. She didn't give herself even the slightest tinge of hope but here he finally was and she'd be damned if she wasn't gonna feel every single thing for him she suppressed for so long.

"Turn around," he commanded and she reluctantly let go of his cock and wordlessly complied. Bucky gripped her waist, keeping her close as he pushed her towards the bathroom counter. Y/N gasped at the sight of the two of them bare as the day they were born. She was breathing heavily in anticipation of what he has in store for her that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his blazing blue ones even if she tried. 

Behind her, Bucky could hear his heart hammering in his chest. He finally had his chance with Y/N and he was reminding himself to not waste it.

"God, I've waited for this for years, Y/N. I want you to look at me when I fuck you. I want to hear every single sound coming out of that beautiful mouth." 

Not wanting to waste a single second any more, he slid right into her with one single thrust, causing the both of them to both groan loudly at the sudden intrusive sensation. Both had to seek purchase on the marble sink to keep themselves upright. 

Y/N sagged a bit at the sudden intrusion. She already had an idea of how enormous Bucky was, having sneakily watched him during gym sessions with nothing but snug fitting track pants but she wasn't prepared for how really thick he was. 

"Fuck..James, g-give me a second.."

Bucky let out a breath as he was also grappling with how tight she was. He nodded and kissed her shoulder to help her relax. He looked up at her in the mirror once more and she then nodded her ascent for him to start moving. Making sure he doesn't shock her again, he started out with small, careful strokes and alternated them with soft kisses on her shoulders and her neck all while also whispering words he previously could only say to himself while he looked at Y/N from afar or when he's touching himself while thinking of her.

"You're taking my cock better than I imagined, doll...so fucking good for me...shit shit shit..."

His hold on her waist tightened as he pushed and pulled out of her slickness with quicker and harder thrusts, making her groan and whimper as he could feel he was hitting her spot.

Y/N could feel tears springing from her eyes as soon as Bucky hit that spot inside her. Between his voice in her ear, the hands that held her waist like a vise grip and his cock filling her to the hilt, she knew she wouldn't last any longer. Judging by the way his movements growing frantic and hurried in his drive to hit her spot, she knew somehow he was getting close to his release too. The imaginary rope clenching her belly threatened to snap and break her in half as she could feel her ascending higher and higher towards her peak.

"Please tell me you're close," Bucky groaned helplessly over her shoulder as he continued snapping his hips against Y/N. Feeling her nod, he then reaches out to her clit, circling his index and forefinger over it to coax her into her release.

"Look at me, love," Bucky whispered furiously. "Look at us. I want to see you cum."

A last strong thrust and pinch of Y/N's clit pushes her and Bucky to the edge, their shared orgasms feeling like a million stars exploding all over their bodies from within. Bucky couldn't tell where he ended and she began as all his mind and his mouth could ever think and say was her name like it was a prayer.

Had Bucky not been holding her tight and close, Y/N's knees could have buckled with the torrid orgasm she shared with him. It took her a while to catch her breath.

"Can you stand on your own for a bit?" Bucky asked her after a couple of minutes. 

"I think so," she answered. A soft hiss escaped her lips as he gingerly pulled out of her and she instantly missed the delicious stretch brought about by his girth. Within seconds he was back behind her, gently cleaning her up from head to toe before wrapping her with a fresh towel then leading her back to the bedroom. Bucky sat her down before rummaging through her drawers and finding the most comfortable shirt for her to wear to sleep. She took them gratefully before pulling it down her sore and tired body.

"Will you stay?" Y/N asked quietly. Bucky could only nod and within minutes, she was lying on her side, his torso pressed against her back as they fell peacefully and contentedly asleep in each other's arms. 

Y/N woke up with a jolt the next morning except she was being held down by a warm arm draped over her side. Things slowly came back to her one by one in vivid images until it came down to the steady stream of breaths blowing softly on her neck. It didn't take long for the man behind her to stir awake and mumble incoherent things that vibrated in the back of her neck. 

"Stop Bucky," she whined weakly and lamely. "It tickles!"

Bucky chuckled at the sound of her morning voice, taking her momentary distraction to move and hover over her. She was grinning up at him and he could feel a multitude of things all at once.

"Good morning," he finally managed to say. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" 

She tucked a wisp of his dark caramel locks and cupped the side of his face in one hand before shaking her head.

"Last night was many things, but never once did I feel that you hurt me."

Bucky smiled and dipped down to meet her lips in a slow, indulgent kiss that they both felt from head to toe. They were both panting heavily when they parted for air.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you come back from the snap," Bucky mused. "But I thought you hated me."

"I thought YOU hated me," Y/N responded. "You always seemed eager to walk out whenever we're in the same room." 

Bucky's chest constricted at the sadness in her voice.

"Doll...I'm sorry..."

He pushed himself up and tugged her along with him so that they were sitting face to face on the bed. He took her hands in his and gently stroked her knuckles as he fixed his gaze straight to her eyes. 

"I uh, I was an idiot. I let my insecurities get the best of me. It's just...with everything...I thought you would be better off without me when I haven't even considered what you might feel. I'm so, so, sorry, Y/N."

"Don't apologize," she replied before pulling up his hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle gingerly. "It's not like I'm faultless either. I probably should have talked to you when I started to feel you were avoiding me for no specific reason. Either way, you're here now." 

 

"You ready for this?" Bucky asked nervously, squeezing Y/N's hand.

After that morning, the both of them decided to keep things on the down low, preferring to enjoy each other's company to themselves. After all, it was 7 years of mutual pining that they were making up for. There were mornings Steve would catch Bucky sneaking out of Y/N's room but he chose not to say anything about it, instead smiling like an idiot to himself that the two knuckleheads he calls friends have decided to finally act on their feelings. 

Y/N looked at their joined hands and felt her chest constrict at the amount of emotion she felt for the man beside her. It had only been a few weeks but she knew in her gut that Bucky was her endgame.

They both decided to finally let everyone know they were exclusive during a black tie charity event the Avengers were hosting in one of the poshest hotels in Manhattan. They even put up a ruse that Bucky wouldn't be able to make it so Y/N arrived alone.

Y/N couldn't help but giggle behind Bucky's arm upon seeing the flabbergasted reaction of their friends. When she finally calmed down a bit, she tiptoed up to his ear. 

"See? Nothing to worry about, babe," she whispered. In the corner of her eye she could see Clint discreetly handing Sam a $100 bill while shaking his head down. 

Within minutes, all of the Avengers converged around the couple, offering their congratulations. Even Tony offered the best suite for them to spend the night on as even he had grown impatient at the length they both took to finally get together. 

It was Sam and Steve who came up to them last. 

"So," Sam took Y/N's free hand. "Does this mean my girl's completely and totally off the market?" He wiggled his eyebrows and pretended to tuck her hand under his arm. Bucky playfully growled and glared at him. 

"Yes," he said proudly. "This one's not leaving my side ever. Don't get any ideas, Wilson." 

Sam chuckled and let go of Y/N's hand but not before kissing her cheek and whispering something in her ear. 

"I'm happy for both of you. Don't be idiots okay?" 

Y/N laughed before she playfully pushed Sam away. After he was gone, Steve pulled them both for a hug.

"You knew all along huh punk?" Bucky asked.

Steve ran a hand on the back of his neck as he pulled away. 

"So what if I did? Look at Y/N, I've never seen you so beautiful and happy." 

"Aw Steve," Y/N responded before looking up at Bucky who was beaming at her. "You are right on one thing, I have never been happier."

"Ditto," Bucky mused and gave her a kiss. 

They spent almost the entire party close to each other. They ended up leaving early though, taking up Tony's offer on the suite. 

Y/N had just finished cleaning up for bed and was standing at the balcony door admiring the twinkling lights of the New York skyline.

Bucky's eyes immediately found her and watched her for a few minutes, loving the way the lights danced on her face as she stared out the glass sliding door. He didn't realize how long he was staring when she finally called him out. He was behind her immediately, encasing her around his arms and kissing the exposed part of her neck.

"I love you," was the first thing he said. His heart nearly stopped. It was what he felt but wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell her.

Y/N smiled despite the taller man hugging her stiffening up behind her. The way he said it came naturally as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked at their joined hands over her stomach before turning around in his hold and facing him.

"I really hope you're not regretting that, Barnes," Y/N said in a warning tone that was contrasted by her fond smile. "You can't take that back because I have been in love with you for seven years."

Bucky's eyes widen at her admission and search her face for any hint that she was kidding but couldn't find none.

"I love you too, James." 

It is at this point that Bucky laughs triumphantly, excitedly before scooping her up in a hug and spinning her around in his arms.

"Thank heavens," he said before claiming her mouth for a kiss as fireworks went off in the far distance.


End file.
